Un nouveau projet niveau 6 ?
by Eiwilia
Summary: Misaka Mikoto, de nouveau entouré d'une bande de dragueurs peu pensait vivre sa routine ordinaire lorsqu'une étrangère vint non nonchalamment lui proposer de l'aide. Encore une imbécile de plus ? Pourquoi semble-t-elle si triste malgré son sourire ?


La nuit venait de tomber.

Mikoto soupira, elle allait être punie…à moins qu'elle ne parvienne à se faufiler à l'insu de la surveillante dans sa chambre. Elle stoppa cette réflexion, sans la téléportation de kuroko, c'était impossible.

La jeune fille reporta ses pensées sur ce qui l'entourait. Une bande de gars, pas bien futés puisqu'ils étaient 6 sur elle…pour la draguer. Elle regarda la rue en face d'elle, personne ne s'arrêtait pour lui prêter main forte. « Normal, pensa-t-elle, il n'y a pas 36 idiots comme LUI dans cette cité scolaire…un seul est déjà bien assez irritant ! »

Misaka allait les laisser en plan lorsqu'elle vit sur la rue une fille qui la regardait, intriguée. Elle s'avança et la lueur des lampadaires, la collégienne pût la décrire : cheveux châtains tressés lui arrivant au bassin, de grand yeux verts pétillants elle avait une silhouette fine et élancée. La curieuse semblait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle.

Ignorant les voyous, elle s'avança et demanda, d'une voix légère

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

La question fut si surprenante qu'elle écarquilla les yeux. Mais qui était-elle ? Une imbécile de plus ? Mikoto reprit contenance et répondit calmement :

- Pour le moment, non merci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Une gamine comme toi devrait plutôt trembler ! Justement, on est là pour te protégéé~. Lança l'un des gars.

Un autre reprit, à l'intention de l'étrangère :

- Et toi aussi ? Tu veux de l'aide ? Tu ne semble pas être de là… on va te faire visiter si tu veux ?

La jeune fille lâcha un immense soupire d'exaspération puis répondit, tout en s'avançant vers Mikoto :

- Oui, je suis perdue car je suis nouvelle, mais je viens justement de tomber sur la bonne personne.

S'adressant à Misaka :

- Je cherche le jardin scolaire et cet uniforme semble être celui de Tokiwadai.

- Le jardin scolaire ? Je peux t'y conduire oui. Il ne se passe rien d'intéressant ici de toute façon.

La bande de voyous commença à devenir menaçant dès lors. Mikoto n'attendit pas deux secondes et électrocuta tous ceux qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Elle avança et découvrit que certains étaient à terre, mais pour à cause de sa capacité…c'était celle de l'étrangère.

- Tu es un espers toi aussi ?!

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Je suis Akyama Arya, reprit-elle en tendant une main amicale.

- Misaka Mikoto, répondit-elle en la prenant. Comme ça tu es perdue ?

Arya se frotta la tête avec embarras et répondit :

- Je n'ai jamais vu une ville aussi immense…je viens de l'extérieur de la cité.

Mikoto écarquilla les yeux :

- Comment peux-tu être une espers et ne pas être de la cité ?!

Arya se présenta de profil et lança :

- Pourquoi ne pas discuter de tout cela en rentrant ?

Le railgun acquiesça et prit la direction des dortoirs, Arya à ses coté. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dit :

- Il y a quelques centres qui se sont ouverts dans les provinces depuis deux ans. Il y a un tri déjà là-bas puis on envoi les meilleurs…enfin, ce qu'ils désignent comme potentiellement capables de devenir bons.

Mikoto sentit une vague d'amertume dans la voix de la jeune fille. La soirée était bien avancée et une brise soufflait par intermittence.

- Mais alors, tu connais ton niveau ?

- Non, les scans systèmes ne sont pas prévus pour ça. Mais j'ai un rendez-vous pour le passer spécialement.

Elles parvinrent au jardin après vingt minutes de marche et dix de bus.

- Bon, c'est ici que je te quitte, merci de m'avoir guidée ! lança Arya.

- De rien, fit Mikoto.

Alors qu'elles allaient se séparer, Akyama sentit une hésitation chez la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Arya.

- Il y a un couvre-feu….dépassé depuis plus de deux heures….marmonna-t-elle.

- Il faut que tu arrives à ta chambre sans te faire prendre ? demanda l'autre.

La jeune fille ne pu qu'acquiescer.

- Laisse-moi t'aider en guise remerciements !

- Non non, il ne faut pas, ce n'est pas—

- Suffit ! L'interrompit Arya tout en tendant une main vers elle. Tu n'as plus le choix !

Avant que la collégienne ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, elle fut soulevée dans les airs doucement.

- Mais qu'est-….

Arya rit une seconde et lança, amusée :

- Je peux déplacer n'importe quelle matière par la pensée ! Bon, quelle est ta fenêtre ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Après un moment d'adaptation, la jeune fille reprit contenance et dit :

- La deuxième à droite, deuxième étage.

Arya la fit voler jusqu'à l'adite fenêtre et Mikoto utilisa son magnétisme pour soulever l'armature de métal. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se posa sur le sol et se retourna vers la jeune femme qui attendait. Misaka lui fit un signe pour la rassurer, signe auquel l'autre répondit avant de tourner et de partir rejoindre son propre dortoir.

- Oneeee-sama !

Elle fit demi-tour et envoya Kuroko valser au loin après quoi elle partit se coucher.

Des chuchotements, encore et toujours. Misaka ignora les autres élèves de sa classe qui l'observait émerveillée. Oui, elle était niveau cinq et alors ? Agacée, la demoiselle préféra ne pas rentrer directement au dortoir après la fin des cours et partit déambuler en ville. Lorsqu'elle y songeait réellement, peu de personne faisait fit de son niveau tout en restant simple envers elle. Il y avait Kuroko, Saten, Uiharu et cet idiot. Elle vint à songer à cette Arya. Comment agirait-elle si elle venait à apprendre son statu ?

- qui sait de toute façon ce n'est pas important, lança-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle se posa dans un café pour se prendre un fondant au chocolat et rêvassa un moment. Soudainement, elle entendit des murmurs à coté d'elle :

- Vous avez entendus la rumeur ? Il parait qu'il y a un nouveau niveau cinq !

- Non ?!

- T'es sérieuse ?

Les trios se regarda avec des airs de conspiration, mais poursuivit :

- Et il parait que c'est le nouveau plus fort !

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration dans tout le restaurant.

- Dites, c'est pas le railgun là-bas ? Murmura une autre personne.

- Vous croyez qu'elle sait quelque chose ?

La jeune fille se leva sans un mot après avoir réglé son dessert et sortit du resto pour tomber nez à nez avec Arya et l'idiot.

- Salut, dit-elle.

Arya se tourna vers elle et la regarda un peu embarrassée :

- Bon…bonjour.

- Yo, biribiri !

Misaka fit sortir quelques étincelles et lança :

- Je m'appelle Misaka Mikoto crétin !

Le jeune homme stoppa l'attaque avec sa main droite et décida de fuir sur l'instant, laissant les deux espers entre elles. La collégienne remarqua immédiatement qu'Arya était différente, aussi elle lança :

- Ca te dit une crêpe ?

D'abord surprise, la jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement et lui emboita le pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mikoto céda à l'impatience et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'autre baissa les yeux et dit :

- On pourrait en parler dans un endroit calme et désert ?

N'importe qui aurait prit cette invitation de manière suspicieuse, mais pas elle.

- Oui.

Après avoir eu leur crêpe, Mikoto l'amena dans un parc immense et dénicha une zone isolée. Là, l'étudiante s'assit sur l'herbe et mangea sans faim, anxieuse.

- Alors ? demanda le railgun. Tu as des problèmes ?

L'autre cessa de manger pour poser la nourriture et se tourner vers elle.

- Tu es celle qu'on appelle Railgun non ?

Misaka eu un léger mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils.

- Si c'était le cas ?

Arya soupira et pris son courage à deux mains :

- Ca te fait quoi d'être la troisième personne la plus forte de la cité ? Tu pense quoi de ton titre de troisième ?

La jeune fille regarda l'esper sans savoir comment elle devait le prendre, finalement, elle lança nonchalante :

- Il faudrait déjà que je sois concernée par ce titre pour en penser quelque chose…

La jeune femme l'observa avec intérêt.

- Alors imaginons que tu perdes un rang ? Comment tu réagirais ?

- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de la conversation du restaurant un peu plus tôt. N'osant émettre la moindre hypothèse, elle se contenta d'attendre la réponse. Après quelques frottement d'yeux, elle fit, doucement :

- J'ai passé mon scan-système ce matin…

Après un bref coup d'œil vers Mikoto, elle poursuivit :

- Je suis niveau cinq…

Elle se tourna vers elle et termina, les sourcils un peu froncés par l'inquiétude :

- La nouvelle numéro un il semblerait.

Le railgun digéra l'information tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle soit désormais numéro quatre qui l'étonnait, mais plutôt que cette fille soit la plus forte, plus forte qu'Accelalerator… Une odieuse idée lui vint en tête et elle ne sut que faire un moment. Finalement, en voyant l'air si inquiet de la jeune femme, elle lança :

- Il y a une chose dont nous devons parler alors.

Sans introduction elle parla du projet clonage et le niveau six d'Accelalerator. Elle fut rassurée de voir que plus elle racontait son histoire, plus l'autre semblait s'offusquer. À la fin, elle laissa son indignation éclater :

- Mais ils sont complètement tarés ! C'est quoi leur problème ?! Tué pour monter de niveau ?!

Après quelques jurons, elle se calma et dit :

- Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as dis ça mais je peux de promettre de ne jamais faire une folie pareille !

Misaka fur rassurée et toutes deux terminèrent de manger en conversant tranquillement.


End file.
